Dream dates, nigthmare
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: I'm new at Chaotic, and this refers to episode 29: Suppose Kaz really wasn't still dreaming at the end and that girl really was crushing on him? Now this girl really is into Kaz so much that she's forcing him into a match that will decide Kaz's future.
1. Not Dreaming

**CHAPTER ONE**

At first, Kaz was lying in the feeling pretty weak, and being congratulated by all his school mates for saving the world from all the Chaotic creatures… and among them was a teenage girl, about a year older than Kaz. She had long black hair, long stringing earrings, a short sleeve red shirt, and planning jeans.

Her name was Serena Wheatley and she used to think Kaz was crazy; the way he would keep talking about chaotic and stuff, but to Kaz's surprise… it was revealed not only that she was a Chaotic player, but, "I've… always had a crush on you." she said nervously, "But I never had the courage to tell you."

…

Then suddenly… he woke up…!

Kaz had been dreaming this whole time. Then suddenly, Tom called over his scanner asking him to port to Chaotic, and upon his arrival Kaz discovered exactly what was in his dream…

Chaotic creatures rushing in, and firing their attacks all over the place, and poor Serena running towards Kaz yelling… "Save me Kaz…!"

Kaz let out a SCREAM… and he woke up, again!

…

He wasn't at Chaotic at all… he was safe and sound in his room, and this time he pinched his cheeks just to make sure. "Okay! You're awake now…" he said to himself, "You're defiantly awake."

Just then, his scanner began beeping. Kaz took the call and it was Serena calling him. _"Kaz… I was wondering if you'd like to meet me for a pizza sometime. You know… just the two of us…?"_

Kaz smiled, but then he suddenly figured, "Oh! Defiantly still dreaming…"

Well, that's what he thought, and what he would've continued to have thought we're it not for the events that occurred at the end of school the very next day...

Kaz was putting his books away in his locker when suddenly a small folded note fell out of the locker and onto the floor. "Huh… what's this?" Kaz muttered as he picked up the note.

It read…

_Kaz… you never answered my call last night. That's okay…_

_Still… would you like to meet me for pizza tomorrow night? _

_I'd love it if you would…_

_Love: Serena…_

Kaz's jaw dropped in utter confusion. "I got to be dreaming…" he muttered, but after he pinched his cheek a few times, and splashed some water on his face from the drinking fountain… "I'm… I'm awake…"

He just stood where he was all transfixed, until he was snapped out of it by Tom yelling in his ear, "EARTH TO KAZ…!"

Kaz shook himself to his senses. "Hey are you feeling okay…?" Tom asked. Kaz didn't know… so he decided to wait until they were in Chaotic so he could tell all his friends the news.

"And now I don't know if I should do it or not." he said, "I mean… I've never been out on a date before. I don't know what to do."

"Well it's true that you're no real Prince Charming or any ladies man…" Sarah said, but all the boys took it as if they all had been insulted.

"Dude… I'm tellin' ya… you better cease the moment while it's there." said Peyton. "It's like not every day that a girl asks a guy out on a date, and not many girls have even given you much of a chance. I mean… what have you ever done to please the ladies?"

Was that a trick question? Kaz had always been more concerned about Chaotic, and new ways to discover the unknown reaches of the game. Especially if it would help him be challenged by more of the code-masters… but girls, dating, romance… these things he had never even considered thinking of.

If anything… he thought it to be sick, and disgusting.

"Kaz… you don't have to go on this date if you don't want to…" Tom suggested, "But don't you think you should at least answer her call, and let her know how you really feel in person?"

Sarah agreed with Tom… and although he was still thinking a little crazily, so did Peyton. Kaz sighed heavily and decided to call Serena up and accept her invitation…

"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this?" he asked no one in particular.

…

Tomorrow night, Kaz met up with Serena in Chaotic, and they both ordered a pizza for two. There weren't as many players at the gallery that night so it was almost as if they were alone.

They chatted for a bit, and Kaz found out that Serena was really a swell Chaotic player who did pretty well with her deck of female monsters. She just didn't want many people to for fear of seeming unpopular.

"I've… always seen you battle in the dromes... and… I did think you were kind of cool." she said nervously.

"Really…?" Kaz asked, "I… I mean… gee; most everyone thinks I'm cool here in Chaotic."

As they ate the pizza, Kaz couldn't help but notice how Serena kept starring at him. She looked as though she was starring off into space or seeing a gallant young man ready to sweep her off her feet.

"Kaz… Do you want to do this again sometime?" she asked.

Kaz looked up in confusion. "Huh…? What's that…?" he asked.

Serena giggled, "I asked… would you like to meet up with me again some time?"

Kaz stood transfixed once more…

…

As the days crept by, Kaz and Serena had gone out a couple of times. They went to the movies; they talked about their cards and stuff about Chaotic. Kaz even shared with her his hopes and dreams of making the game a total success.

Unbeknownst to Kaz, that Serena's little crush on him was growing and evolving too fast. Finally, one day… while in class, Serena couldn't stop glancing over at Kaz, or doodle a small picture of him in her book.

"_I've never know anyone like Kaz before. He's planning to go as far as it takes to perfect a powerful card game."_ she thought. _"Huh? Wait a minute… what am I feeling now?"_

Her heart was beating faster, and faster. She could feel her cheeks turning red, and her eyes were twinkling. _"It's love! I'm in love…!"_

She sighed peacefully, but if only Kaz had known what was in store for him now, he would've run for his life about a few dates past…!


	2. Psycho Girlfriend

**CHAPTER TWO**

Serena had changed dramatically. Now she was practically calling Kaz over his scanner every fifteen minutes, and when Kaz got an idea she agreed with him just to try and impress him.

She even kept asking Kaz out on date after date after date, as well as trying to bump into Kaz in the hallways just to walk to class or home with him.

In Chaotic… when Kaz had his matches, she kept on saying weird things like. _"That's what you get for messing with my boyfriend."_

"_Boyfriend…?"_ Kaz wondered.

She was becoming what Peyton called, _"A Psycho Chick."_ Of course, Kaz didn't believe that until… one night after what had to be the tenth date that week. Serena motioned to her cheek for Kaz to give her a kiss…

Kaz was nearly shuddered by that, but then he thought one little peck on the cheek wouldn't hurt. That's when Serena pulled the old quick-flip… by pulling Kaz in placing her lips against his.

Kaz was so startled and shocked that he completely froze. His very first kiss from a girl, and he really didn't know what to feel… nevertheless, it was official. Serena had indeed become a psycho girlfriend…

…

Kaz was on his way to class. Pretty much the only class he didn't share with Serena, but as he walked through the door he was walking to his desk in such a struggle as Serena was holing onto him as if her hands were glued to his clothes.

"Okay… glad you're helping me! I'll… be… seeing you!" Kaz groaned.

"But I have to walk you to your desk." Serena said, "How else will I know you made it safely to class?"

Kaz finally managed to get her off of him. "Well first off, I'm here…" he said to her. "And… uh… there's no romance allowed in the class… uh… on Thursdays. See ya…!"

He turned to take his seat, but all of a sudden, Serena was there in front of him again. "Whoa? How… how did…?"

Serena smiled at him as she leaned in closer, "Just a little kiss for the road…?" she asked as she shut her eyes and slightly pursed her lips, but Kaz backed away as far as he could go. "Uh… No… I can't, because that's… another rule. No kissing in the classroom."

Tom turned from his seat in front of Kaz, "There's no rule like that here, Kaz."

"Oh… I'm pretty sure there IS… TOM!!" Kaz said sternly, but since Serena never went away, Kaz tricked her by placing his fingers over her lips to fake a kiss. Serena finally headed for the door… but she shot Kaz a wink and a flirting wave of her hand before she was gone.

Kaz sighed heavily and wiped his eyes behind his glasses, and Tom could see why Kaz made up all those lies. "Yikes! That was a level five clinger." he said.

"Tell me something I don't already know…" Kaz sighed. "Serena's really starting to drive me berserk. I can't stand this much more."

Tom suggested he break it off with Serena before things got any worse, but Kaz just wasn't that type of guy to want a hurt a girl like that. Besides… a few weeks ago he didn't even know the first thing about dating. So know he didn't even know how to break-up with someone.

"Tom, you got to help me." Kaz begged, "I can't do this on my own…"

"Hey, sorry Kaz, but I don't anymore than you do." Tom said, "Besides… I don't need to be dragged into this as well."

Kaz was so confused that he could barley concentrate on his classes, or even his Chaotic cards. He was even a little off when he had a friendly match with Sarah that night in Chaotic, and when Kaz told her and Peyton what was bother him…

"Psycho girlfriend…? Bumo-Gumbo, dude." said Peyton. "I've heard of chicks like these, but never thought they actually existed."

Kaz groaned and slammed his head down on the table. "Come on, Kaz. Lighten up…" said Sarah. "I'm sure that all this is just her way of showing that she cares."

"Yeah right…" Kaz said. "But does she have to make such a big spectacle about it that I start to lose my freshness?"

Peyton patted Kaz on the back, "Whoa… chill out man." he said, "You just got to take it easy, you know… avoid her."

"Peyton…!" snapped Sarah, "How can you say such a thing like that? Don't you know that some girls tend to take break-ups really hard, or that just a few days of them not hearing from their boyfriend is enough to make them cry?"

The boys noted something strange about how Sarah was mentioning all those things. "What makes you such an expert?" asked Tom.

Sarah winced and then suddenly played it cool, "Uh, heh, heh… nothing."

Kaz felt a little better, "Thanks guys… but none of you know Serena like I do." He said, and then suddenly his scanner beeped with what had to be the 50th voice-message from Serena.

"_Kaz… I haven't seen you around all day. I hope nothing's wrong with you, or I'd never forgive myself. I hope I can see you again soon… I miss you. XXX: Serena."_

"I'll take that…" Peyton said as he grabbed Kaz's scanner, and he deleted all the messages. "It's all for the best dude… you can thank me later."

The others decided to take Kaz scanning in Perim, to help him take his mind off Serena. By the end of their little scanning session, everyone had scanned something new from their favorite sites.

"So… how're you feeling now, Kaz?" asked Tom.

"To be honest… I do feel much better." Kaz answered, "I almost hardly have a care in the world."

Suddenly, everyone heard someone scream from over the hills. "Yo… you dudes hear that?" asked Peyton. "Sounds like someone's in danger…!"

The other nodded and rushed over the hills, but sadly, Kaz got his foot stuck in some mud, and Tom stayed behind to try and help him out.

While Sarah and Peyton made it over the hills to see a girl, whom they didn't know in person, was being chased by a creature. "Help… somebody help me!" she cried. Peyton and Sarah dashed to the rescue.

Sarah helped the girl to safety, while Peyton threw stones at the creature. "You pick on poor defenseless women? That's cold!" he roared. "Go on… be gone… SCRAM!"

The monster ran off. "Yo… you okay?" Peyton called to the girl.

The girl nodded her head, "I was trying to get a scan of a location, when that ugly brute came form nowhere and attacked me." she said.

Sarah sighed to herself. "When will these monsters ever learn?" she muttered.

Just then, Kaz and Tom came over the hill, and Kaz got a good look at the girl down below. "Ahh… oh no!" he cried…. It was Serena!

Serena looked up the hill, and when her eyes feel on Kaz, "Ah… my darling, honey pie!" she cried as she began to rush towards him. "I missed you so much my little snuggle bunny!"

Kaz began to run for it, "What are you talking about? I'm not you're snuggle bunny!"

The two ran all over the hills back and forth, up and down… Sarah and Tom sweat dropped. "Yo… I take it that's the psycho chick?" Peyton asked.

"Yep…" Tom answered. "So much for scanning in Perim to make him feel better."


	3. Serena's proposal!

**CHAPTER THREE**

Eventually Kaz grew exhausted from all that running he did, but strangely, Serena didn't seem tired at all. "The power of love is on my side." she said.

So eventually they all headed back to Chaotic for some refreshments, and they even invited Serena to stay with them for a while. Kaz secretly wished she wasn't with them though because she starring at him and winking at him flirtingly.

"So uh… Serena, was it?" Peyton asked. "I hear you got a _secret_ Chaotic reputation…"

Serena nodded her head, "Yeah… you see I keep it secret for a reason."

She explained to everyone that how when she was little, she was the teething kid. Always having trouble fitting in, and never being able to learn about fabs and what was cool. She hardly had many friends back then either… and it wasn't easy being an only child.

As she grew older she discovered the fun of Chaotic cards, and she began to fit in with other kids who played the game. She kept playing constantly right into her teen years, but sometime along the way she began to realize what other girls like her were into…

She even learned how to impress a few guys. The only problem was most of them didn't have a care in the world about Chaotic. If anything… they treated all those who dealt with Chaotic in any way as… freaks!

This was not a good thing for Serena. Especially seeing as how she had received her pass code to join the world of Chaotic, and being a once in a lifetime opportunity, she went for it, but from then on kept her Chaotic self as a deep secret and forced anyone whom she knew to secrecy as well.

She still enjoyed Chaotic, but she didn't want to risk losing any of the new friends she made, and the new girl she had become. She worked and struggled so hard and wasn't willing to let anything spoil that.

…

Tom wiped his brow. "Man… that is pretty heavy." he said.

"Heavy…?" Peyton sniffled, "More like tear dripping beautiful."

Sarah of course did think it was deep, but she still stuck to her own likings. She liked Chaotic and no one could make her think otherwise.

Then, Serena starred at Kaz with her eyes twinkling, "And that's when… that's when I met _you_ Kaz." she said, and then she folded her hands and stared up into space, "And when I realized you cared about Chaotic so much… I also realized… you really care about me too!"

Kaz had taken about enough of this, and decided to just let it out. He raised his fists over his heads snapping, "What?! No I don't!"

Sadly Serena wasn't paying attention, and said that obviously she and Kaz would have to end up facing against each other, "But… I don't know if I can bring myself to do that." she said with her eyes turned away from Kaz, "How I can battle against… the one that… I love?"

Kaz slumped down in his seat rubbing his finger against the table, "Oh… give me a break already!" he groaned.

"Hey… what makes you so sure you can even beat Kaz?" Tom asked, "What are you… super strong or something?"

Serena suddenly looked down in the dumps. "To be honest… I am." she admitted, "When you're a secret Chaotic player… you learn a thing or two about how to keep things to yourself and how to keep strong about things."

"Yo'… a thing or two?" Peyton asked. "Okay… sounding a little bizarro…!"

Serena took no notice as all of a sudden she was starring back into space, with her eyes twinkling. "But at a time like this… I just have to put my Chaotic playing abilities second to my ability to love… and it's you I want to give my love to, Kaz." She said, "there… I said it."

Sarah blushed in embarrassment, "You've been saying that for past couple of hours." She pointed out, but once again Serena took no notice… for she had just gotten a really big idea in her head… that concerned Kaz.

"Kaz… I'm wondering…" she said to him, "I'm wondering if you'd… if you'd…"

Tom and Sarah could somehow sense how this was going to come out, but they hoped. "She wouldn't…?"

"She might…

Serena drew in a huge breath. "How do I say this?" she stuttered, and then she let out a great big, "Kaz… will you please Marry me?"

"She said it!"

Peyton fell out of his chair laughing so hard, he looked like he was trying to suck in his gut all the way. "Du-u-ude…she just asked…?" he kept on laughing, "Man… what a mess!"

Kaz however was so petrified by Serena's proposal that he sat there with his eyes and his jaw wide open and he didn't move or make a sound… as if he had turned to stone.

Peyton was still laughing at the thought to have been joke, but Tom got a good look at Serena's hopeful eyes, "Uh, Peyton… I think she's serious." he said. Finally, Peyton calmed down…

"Uh… don't you think you're still a little young for marriage?" Sarah asked nervously.

"Big deal…" Serena said, "I've already made up my mind and I know what I want. Kaz and I are perfect for each other. We both love Chaotic… we both have strange but great tastes in other stuff... Don't you see? Kaz and I are made for each other we're the perfect couple… so what do you say Kaz?"

Kaz just stayed exactly as he was, all petrified and shocked. Peyton tried snapping his fingers, and waving his hand in front of his face. "Yo'… I think you just killed him." He said, and that's when Kaz tilted off his chair like a tree falling, and he landed with a thud on the floor.

He shot up almost at once and shouted, "NO WAY… THAT'S RIDICULOUS!!"

Serena winced and then rushed down to her knees grasping his hands. "Please… look at me I'm on bended knees; marry me!" she begged.

Kaz struggled to try and break away. "Stop touching me!"

"Hey… don't get me wrong…" replied Serena. "I meant everything that I said. How we share interests, and ideas. I'm in love with you Kaz… I want to be with you."

Kaz never felt so embarrassed and shocked in his life, but when he turned back to the table he saw the others all walking away. "Hey… where are you guys going?" he called.

"Oh, would you look at the time…" Sarah said.

"We'll leave you two love-birds alone." added Tom.

"Have fun you two…" Peyton joked, and he threw in a few mocking kissing sounds too.

Kaz tried to get away, but Serena held him back hard.

"HELP MEEEEEEEEEEE…!"

"Don't fight it… just don't fight it!"


	4. For love for battle: Part one

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Once again, I must ask you to remember that I really don't know too much about how to actually PLAY Chaotic, and I was barely able to make out any battle at all. So just and try and work with me…**_

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"HELP ME…!" Kaz kept screaming.

"Kaz…!" Serena cried, "What's the big deal? People get married all time; it's a perfectly natural thing."

"No way…!" replied Kaz, "We're too young… I couldn't support a wife… and I'm not ready for this!"

The others stopped in their tracks to see the commotion. "Whoa… Serena's really got a hold on Kaz." said Sarah.

Peyton and Tom couldn't believe how strong Serena was acting to keep her grip on Kaz. It only made them more determined not to get as involved as they nearly were before.

They watched as Serena continued to try and persuade Kaz to marry her, but Kaz refused each and every one of them. Finally, Serena lost her nerves as she let Kaz go and said fiercely. "You leave me no choice! I challenge you to a match!"

Kaz looked up, "What? A match…?"

Serena nodded, "If I win… then we'll get married, but if you win the marriage will be off and you don't have to worry about me anymore; But since there's no way you're going to beat me we may as well start planning the wedding… so, what do you say?"

Kaz shot straight up, "No way…! You expect me to risk my future on the outcome of a single Chaotic match?! How can I ever agree to that…?"

Peyton couldn't resist joking about it, "Easy… just say,_ I do."_ He laughed for a moment, but Tom and Sarah gave them _"Knock it off"_ expressions.

Eventually, Kaz had no choice but to agree to the match. So they prepared their cards and headed for one of the battle-dromes. The Chaotic computer welcomed them, _"Kid Chaor… you have been challenged by Serena Wheatly; Chaotic codename, See-wheat." __**(SE-WEEET)**__ "Players… prepare your decks."_

Kaz was forcing himself to look harder through his deck than ever before. One false move and he would be the first guy in all of Chaotic to be forced into an early and unprepared marriage.

He put Chaor on the screen, but didn't plan to use him first. _"Hmm… I've never really seen Serena battle before…"_ he thought to himself as he stared at her across from him. _"It's hard to tell what strategies she'll use. The only thing we do know s that she has mostly female creatures."_

Serena caught Kaz starring over at him, "Hey…" she cooed while waving her fingers at him and she pursed her lips. Kaz shuddered and then continued with his choices. _"I'll go with Magmon too… and the Lava-pond. I'll need the Vile-driver too…"_

Suddenly he realized that perhaps the _Phobia-Mask_ would help. _"It could paralyze Serena into thinking that she's not into me anymore." _he thought._ "But what if that makes her only want to fight me even more? What if it even gives her the edge?"_

Kaz kept arguing over whether to add the mask or not. Then finally he just added it. "I sure hope I know what I'm doing." he muttered to himself.

Once he and Serena were finished with their selections, _"Players… lock your decks."_ the Chaotic-computer said. Serena and Kaz both clicked on their scanners, _"Kid Chaor… since you have been challenged, you shall be the first attacker. Activate the location randomizer."_

Kaz rotated the tumbler, and it stopped at. _"The first battle will take place at… __**Cordac Falls Plungepool**__**! **__Kid-Chaor, select an attacking creature and the attack target."_

Kaz decided to go, _"SOLVIS _attacks _INTRESS!"_

Both Kaz and Serena changed into their monsters. _"LET'S GET… CHAOTIC!!"_

…

Outside… the others had just seen what Kaz did, and they were not impressed. Intress was much faster than Solvis, and she could jump higher too. Not to mention that the location's effect would cause a creature engaged in a battle five hit points instantly "Kaz… what are you doing?" Tom asked no one particularly.

"Apparently… he's showing us that he's not thinking straight." said Sarah.

Peyton on the other hand was looking at his reflection in his fork, much to Tom and Sarah's confusion. "Uh… Peyton… what are you doing?" Tom asked.

"Yo… chillax… I'm just stylin' my hair so it looks nice and slick for the weddin'." he answered. Tom and Sarah were shocked to think that Peyton was actually acting like Kaz was going to lose. "Well… just in case he like… does…"

…

Cordac Falls Plungepool…

It was looking more steeper and tricker to move around as ever. Solvis stepped through the rocks very caitously, and looked in every sinlge direction over and over again. "Okay… Intress… come on out!" he called.

He heard the sound of air rushing past as if something had sped by. Then he looked up, and there was. "You hoo, Kazy…" Intress called to him, "You're kitten's here… Meow."

All tha flirting made Kaz feel sick to his virtual-stomach. "I never did like cats back home!" he called up to her. _**"VIPER-LASH!!"**_

Intress dodged the attack, and then Solvis kept attacking, again and again. Eveuntally he had to stop when Intress was getting to close to him. He began hopping up the along the rocks…

"You can't get away from me, Kaz. My love is too strong!" Intress hissed as she chased after him. _**"SKELETAL STRIKE!"**_

Solvis looked behind him just in time to take a big hit in the face. This dropped his hitpoints down to twenty… and then he lost five more for having been engaged in a battle thanks tot eh loctaion's effect. _"Man… she's fast…" _Kaz thought, _"But lets see how smart she is…"_

"You think love makes you strong, but lets see if it saves you from this…!" Slovis called down to her as used his sepcial abbilty twice making it so Intress lost tewnty hitpoints… ten fore each.

Intress growled in anger, but then she smiled, and flashed her eyes. "Great shot…" she said as she shot him a wink. "Not just smart… but slippery too. The perfect guy…"

…

As the battle continued, the others were amazed at how things were going so far, but Tom, and Sarah were still grossed out by how girly Serena kept acting towards Kaz. "Oh brother… I just hope there isn't a girl out there who likes _me_ that much." Tom said.

"Ditto on that…" added Peyton. "Still… ya gotta' admire her. All that mushiness fuelin' up her tanks for battle. Sick… but cool…"

Sarah raised an eyebrow, then she turned back to the screen, "Hey… I think the pool's getting ready to blow."

…

The whole area was quivering, and splashing echos were heard from down below in the giant geyzer. _"Oh man… not now!"_ cried Kaz, _"If this thing blows now, I'll get coded."_

That's when he saw Intresss running straght for him with her arms streched out. "Here I come, love…" she flirted. "Wait for me…"

Suddenly Kaz had an idea. He waited for the right moment, and then, as Intress was ready to make a long leap over the chasm to reach him… _**"SONG OF TREACHERY!"**_

The Mugic activated, and dropped all of Intress' disciplines by fifteen points including her speed. Before she knew it, Intress was plunging deep down into the chasm just as the water began to rise, Serena tried a Mugic… "_**SONG of RESUREGENCE!"**_ and tried to heal Intress energy by 20 points so she wouldn't get coded…

"Not so fast…" Solvis sneered, and then using his second mugic-counter_** "CANNON of CASUALTY!" **_and he made Intress lose those points right back again.

"No…!" Intress cried out as she plunged down into the water… and Serena got coded.

…

Back in the battle-drome…

Kaz and Serena changed back to their normal forms. _"Kid Chaor… you are the winner of the first round."_

Kaz jumped for joy, "Yeah… all right. That's the end of that one."


	5. For Love for battle: Part two

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Serena was a little upset for losing, but she was more impressed by how Kaz managed to beat her so sneakily. "Ohh… we'll have to tell our friends and family about this at the reception." She nearly shrieked all giddy, and jumpy.

Kaz snapped out of his trance, "Huh…?"

…

While outside… "Reception…? Okay… now she has officially taken it too far." Sarah said.

"Yeah... How does she even know that she'll win?" Tom asked. "She said she was super-strong… but she really doesn't seem to be paying too much attention to what she's doing."

"Hey, hey… chill out dude." Peyton said. "Still got like… five rounds left."

Kaz may have beaten Serena's first monster, but the match wasn't over yet, and all deals still stood as they were.

The second round was ready to begin and Serena was the attacker. She spun the location randomizer, _"The next battle will be at __**Everrain!"**_ the computer said, _"See-Wheat… choose your attacker and attacking target."_

Serena shot a wink and blew a kiss at Kaz, "Hope you're ready for me, tiger…" Kaz chuckled nervously and almost in fear as Serena made her choice. _"LAARINA… _attacks…_GROOK!"_

They changed forms…and it was off to the rainy fields of the Everrain…

…

Laarina found Grook almost at once…

The rainfalls made it hard for Kaz to find any safe place for Grook to hide, or shield himself, and with no mugic-counters, and most of his fire-attacks useless in the rain… Kaz had to find some other way to keep on his feet this time… and fast too…

"_**VIPER-LASH!"**_ roared Laarina. Grook was barley able to dodge it as the ground was slippery, and having some effects on his speed, but Laarina, having insect legs, had much better balance than him.

"You won't get me that easy!" growled Grook.

Laarina giggled, wickedly. "I don't plan to." She told him, "Remember… I love it when they play _hard to get."_ Then she dove at him, trying to tackle him to the ground. Grook dodged it, and then he attacked her with his own _**"ASH-TORRENT!"**_

His attack had hit her, but thanks to the effects of the Everrain, the Earth bit of that attack was reduced to nothing. Still… it was enough to reduce Laarina's hit points down to half. "How do you like that…?" Grook yelled at the smoke, but he suddenly got his answer when he got hit by a _**"RIP-TIDE!"**_ which dropped his hit points down to thirty, and his courage down to just a measly little five.

Grook's leg's started to quiver, "Hey… w-w-what's happening?" he asked sounding freaked-out.

…

"Whoa… check it out!" said Tom, "Grook's courage took a major spill down."

"No joke…" added Peyton. "Everyone totally knows that the _rip-tide_ can cost a creature twenty-five of its courage points if they get hit."

They all were really concerned for Kaz now. With Grook's courage down so low, he'd barley be able to fight so well… and already they could see him inching away from Laarina.

…

"S-s-stay away from me!" he cried, but surprisingly Laarina didn't move anywhere near him. "Hmm, mm… don't worry Kazykins… I you know I'd never hurt you like that." she flirted. "So I'll make it easy for you." She then used two mugic-counters and called upon the, _**"SONG of EMBERNOVA!" **_two times.

Since Grook was a fire-type monster, he lost twenty damage points, ten for each song. Now his hit points were only down to ten, but his courage had returned to normal. "Okay… that's it… now I'm angry!" he snapped as he got up.

He roared like a tiger as he rushed towards Laarina, but Serena had a dirty trick up her sleeve and let out a scream of fright which caused Kaz to stop right in his tracks… almost as if he was too ashamed to attack her.

So… he smiled shyly, and then… shot his own self instead, coding his creature.

…

Everyone watching the match was horrified. Kaz Kalinkas just shot himself down? The players were all sharing bad comments about what they saw…

"Man… what's wrong with that guy."

"Like he's never fought a girl before..."

As for Kaz's friends… though it was Kaz who did it to himself, they were the ones feeling embarrassed. "Man… what a freaky mess." cried Peyton. "She just _had _to use the phony scared little girl maneuver."

"Come on… it's the oldest trick in the book." Sarah said. This made the boys stare at her with the _"How would you know?" _expressions on their faces. "Eh, heh, heh… I may have used it a few times before." Sarah said blushing.

"_Come on Kaz…"_ Tom thought, _"If you don't watch it this is going to end in marriage."_

…

Back in the drome…

Kaz and Serena had stepped out of the monster suits. Serena was giddy like a young school-girl. "Sorry I had to do that, Kaz." She said sweetly to him. "I promise we won't have to tell that to our kids."

"Well, I guess it was sort of my fault and-- Kids?!" Kaz yelped. "Whoa… whoa… whoa!" All that coming from Serena's lips was really starting to freak Kaz out. First she wanted a serious relation… then marriage… and now she wanted CHILDREN?!

He had to win this match. He just had to!

The next battles came and went quickly. _"TOXIS _attacks _LAARINA!"_ and Toxis won the battle, but then Serena tied the score again when, _"QUADORE _attacks _TOXIS!"_ and she won.

Their third battle, "KUGHAR attacks QUADORE" ended in a draw. It seemed that the more Kaz was trying to break from Serena's psychotic-romance fantasies… the more Serena was determined to reel him back in.

Kaz tried his very best, but still being creped out by Serena's flirting, and outrageous plans for married life… it kept slowing him down. Luckily… the match was a tie, and Kaz still had Chaor and Magmon left. He did however notice that Serena had _Takinom_ as well in her all-female deck, and had a feeling that it would be a problem.

"_Okay… I got to focus." _he thought to himself, _"Maybe if I try using Magmon. He's not really a guy who would fall for a pretty-girl's routine."_

The Chaotic-Computer told Kaz to pick his next attacking creature, and attack-target. Kaz chose, _"MAGMON_ attacks, _TAKINOM…_ With the _Vile-Driver!"_ Then he spun he location tumbler. "Yes… the _Lava Pond!"_

Kaz and Serena donned their monster forms, and it was off to the Lava Pond.

…

Magmon never felt so powerful before; Now with the help of the Lava Pond, and the Vile-driver, his attacks would be able to deal loads of damage to Takinom…. That is, if he would be able to find her first.

"Yoo-Hoo…!" called a voice from above. Magmon looked up and saw Takinom flying overheard. "Miss me honey? I didn't mean to keep you waiting for me." She flirted as she fanned her eyes at Magmon.

He angrily aimed his guns upwards, "You can drop that act. It won't work a serious monster like me." he warned her. _**"EMBER-SWARM!"**_

Such a powerful attack really would've damaged Takinom a lot, if she hadn't dodged it, but Magmon wasn't giving up. He chased her all over the lava as far as the Vile-Driver would go.

Serena knew that she couldn't keep dodging like this forever. _"Well… Kaz is playing much better than I thought… but it's time to show him how much he needs a woman's touch."_ she thought sneakily.

She hovered over to an area of the pond where the Vile-Driver was unable to proceed towards her, but it could still hit her, and she wouldn't be able to dodge any attacks. "Ah! No…!"

Magmon was chuckling with glee, and positioning his machine for attack.

…

"Kaz, No… it's a trick!" cried Tom.

…

Sadly, Kaz couldn't hear him… "Lights out for you Takinom!" he called up to her. _**"EMBER-SWARM!!"**_ His super attacks headed straight towards Takinom, but that's when she grinned and, "Activate Battle-Gear…_**WHEPCRACK!"**_

"Huh…?"

Takinom whirled the whip around like a lasso, and playfully said, "Time to lasso me a keeper… YEE-HAH!" Then she threw the rope and snagged the Vile-Driver's leg, and pulled with all her might causing it to tilt off the rock.

"Oh, no you don't…" Magmon growled as he reached for the controls to try and stabilize his machine. "Oh yes… _I do."_ Takinom protested, _**"SONG of REVERSAL!"**_ Her Mugic then switched her position with Magmon…

Now she was down near the Vile-Driver, and she let it fall into the lava. Meanwhile, poor Magmon was now in the line of his own attack. "Uh oh… YAAAH!!" Such a powerful hit from his own attack… and thanks to all the effects around him his hit-points were now thirty.

…

"Ouch! Ya' know that's gotta' hurt." said Peyton.

"Well… at least he wasn't coded." added Sarah.

"Yeah… but what's saying he won't be soon?" said Tom. Ten suddenly he noticed, "Uh… is it just me, or is Kaz totally not moving?"

…

Magmon landed safely on an island, but was flat on his back. This worried Serena deeply. "Oh no… I must've hit him too hard!" she cried as she fluttered down towards the motionless Magmon.

"_That's it Serena, keep coming." _Kaz thought cheekily.

Takinom reach Magmon and held him in her arms. "Kaz…?" she called, "Kaz… please. Say something to me! Anything…!"

To her surprise Magmon's eyes snapped open and he shouted out. _**"EMBER-SWARM!!"**_ and his attack hit her full force, causing her hit points to drop down to fifteen. "You… you tricked me!" Takinom whimpered. "How could you…?"

"Simple… it's an old act called _playing-dead."_ he told her. "I suggest you learn to use it more than girly routines."

Sadly, because he attacked, Magmon lost another five hit points. Now the score was close. Fifteen to twenty…

Both Magmon, and Takinom needed one more hit to code each other. So, they charged at each with all their might, roaring fiercely, and then suddenly… POOF!

Back in the drome… Serena and Kaz were both back in their regular forms, but the Chaotic computer reported, _"The winner of the battle; See-Weet."_

Serena winked over at Kaz, "Looks like I really know how to bring home the bacon." She flirted, "Just wait until I really bring it home."

Kaz growled softly…

…

While outside… "Whoa… talk about bein' sneaky." snapped Peyton.

"I know what you mean…" added Tom.

Everyone saw that before Magmon and Takinom had collided with each other, Serena tapped into Takinom's special ability and sacrificed an underworld creature to boost her energy high enough so as not to lose as much damage to get coded.

"Well… look at it this way…" said Sarah, "At least now they both have two monsters left…"

Peyton and Tom didn't feel like that was much of a bright side. The match was nearing the end, and it was still all or nothing.


	6. For Love for battle: Part three

**CHAPTER SIX**

"So Kaz…" Serena said, "What color do you think my wedding dress should be? Where do you want to go for our honeymoon? How many kids do you want?"

All those questions about marriage, Kaz was ready to snap in half. Serena was so deeply into these plans of hers. Now she was even starting to daydream about… _the BIG DAY_!

…

All of Chaotic was beautifully decorated like a big hall. All the Chaotic players were gathered, girls on one side, and guys on the other. All of them dressed in gowns and Tuxedos, or anything fancy. Even the Chaotic creatures were watching the wedding live from their world on all the screens…

At the head of a long red carpet there was Kaz in a pure white tux, holding the hands of Serena all dressed in white, and the Chaotic computer itself actually performing the ceremony…

"_Do you __Kaz Kalinkas__ take Serena Wheatly as your wife? Do you promise to love and cherish her for as long as you both may live?"_

"_I do…"_ Kaz said looking upon his bride with the love in his eyes that she longed to see.

…

Fast Forward…

There was Kaz coming home from some job he had. Home to a beautiful house, and there was his wife cooking dinner over the stove, holding a baby in her arms, and she was pregnant with another one.

"_Kazy's home…"_ he called to her.

Serena turned to face her husband, _"Oh Kaz..." _she said as she approached him. _"Aren't you glad you married me now?"_

Kaz smiled at her, _"I was always was glad…"_ he answered her, and then he kissed her softly.

…

Serena had her hands folded and she just looked ready to pop like a cork to the stars. "Mmm… I just can't wait to be married!" she cried aloud.

Kaz gulped hard, but luckily it was his turn to choose creatures, and location. So he spun the tumbler, and he got the Lava-pond again. "Yes… perfect…!" he cried, but just as he was about to tap Chaor's card… he stopped…

"_Hey, I still have my own Takinom…"_ he thought. He took a few moments to think about it some more, and that's when he realized what battle-gear he chose. Suddenly, _"Ah… of course! The only way to beat a girl like Serena is with a woman's touch."_

So he tapped the card, _"Takinom_ attacks _Takinom!"_

…

That choice struck the others as odd. "Why didn't Kaz just use Chaor?" Sarah said, "Serena's Takinom is weak enough for Chaor to crush."

"Yo'… the dude's losin' it." said Peyton, "He's probably got a case of the wedding jitters."

Tom on the other hand thought that maybe Kaz actually had a plan up his sleeve. After all… why else would he choose Takinom instead of Chaor?

…

Serena and Kaz both became Takinom, and then it was back to the Lava-pond.

"Oh, Kazykins…?" Serena called "Come out, come out wherever you are."

Kaz remained in hiding behind some rocks, and waited for the right moment. _"Both her Takinom and mine are equal in strength right now."_ he thought, _"If I can just play it right… I should be able to get her."_

Serena kept searching around for a while, and then finally, Kaz popped up, "Hey! Over here!" he called. Serena turned, and fired a shot at him but he dodged it. This allowed Kaz to counter with his own attack, and he struck her.

…

The two Takinom's attacked at each other with furry and anger, that everyone watching the match couldn't believe their eyes. Peyton even mad cat sounds, "Major cat fight goin' on here!" he hissed.

Sarah and Tom didn't like it as much either. Sarah asked Tom, "Remind me never to get any felines for pets…?"

Tom agreed.

…

Both Takinoms had blasted each other hard enough so that their energies were down to fifteen each. So both Kaz and Serena tapped into Takinom's special ability and reset their hit points back to a full forty.

However, the both of them were looking pretty beat..., but now thanks to their usages of special abilities, it was all down to which Takinom fell first. "All right Serena… I hate to do this to you… but it's time for you to forget about me." Kaz warned her.

Serena giggled, "How could I forget you?" she asked playfully, "You're my sweet hunky Kaz. I can just hear the wedding bells ringing already…"

"_That's what she thinks…"_ Kaz thought. "Activate Battle-gear; _PHOBIA-MASK!"_

The mask appeared on Kaz's Takinom, and at once the effects of the mask targeted Serena. _"AAHHH…!!"_ Serena spun around in circles in the mask's fumes, and suddenly her mind was all foggy and twisted.

Worse than that, Kaz's Takinom seemed to have become more scarier looking in her eyes. Too scary for Serena to think straight, and even freak her out. "S-s-stay away… get away from me!" she cried, and as she inched away from Kaz she fired her attacks crazily, but most of her shots missed Kaz all on their own.

Kaz moved closer and closer towards Serena making her want to retreat even more.

…

By now, the others were assured of Kaz's victory. "All right…" cried Tom as he threw his arms up high, "Kaz has really got Serena cornered now."

"The Phobia Mask is making it harder for her to see straight and attack Kaz correctly." added Sarah.

Peyton didn't know what to think though. He was still a little unsure if breaking a girls heart was cool. "she was a psycho chick, but she still cared." he said, Tom and Sarah just exchanged sour looks.

…

Finally… Serena was all tuckered out, and that gave Kaz his chance. "I'm sorry Serena… but this is all for the best." he told her. He used his remaining Mugic-counter and played, _**"CANNON OF CASUALTY!"**_ followed by a huge fire attack and POOF… Serena's Takimon was coded.

They warped back to the beta drome just in time for the computer to declare. _"The winner of the Chaotic match is… Kid Chaor."_

…

"_WAYTO GO KAZ!"_ the others cried out as they cheered for joy.

"Dude, You did it!" cried Peyton, "Well I guess I got a wedding gift to return now."

…

Kaz, now out of his virtual suit, jumped for joy as well, while Serena collapsed to her knees. "I… I lost." She cried softly, but nevertheless she honored her bargain. "You won Kaz, so I guess that means the marriage is off, and we'll break up."

Kaz walked over and helped her to her feet. "Hey… you still fought well." He complimented her, "That was one of the closest matches I've ever had. Thanks Serena…"

Serena smiled, and as they left the drome, Kaz asked Serena, "Your not like… bummed out about this break-up, are you?"

Serena turned to face him and shook her head. "I guess I went on a little too much. I'll give it maybe a year or two and then maybe we can try again." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "But… let me have just one last kiss so you won't forget me." and before Kaz could react, he and Serena were sharing their final kiss.


End file.
